


Unexpected Escape

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Eichi gets very creative when she wants to escape from boring meeting.





	Unexpected Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Coughs, it's my first time writing fic with genderswaps and lesbian nsfw so I have no idea how it went and if I didn't make it weird... Please excuse all the possible mistakes as I go educate myself more on the matter _(:3
> 
> Also enjoy!

_It happened again_. Yuzuru swallowed hard, unable to come up with another way to immobilize herself. Every single fiber of her body seemed to buzz together with a small device placed inside her. Out of all the times, Eichi chose the worst possible moment to play with her. For a student council president, she surely was taking their meetings lightly if she only treated them as a way to mess with Yuzuru! If she wasn't this stubborn and determined not to show that something is off she would've excused herself long ago, but the thought of giving Eichi this satisfaction was making her clench her fists on school skirt. _If I give up now, she will come up with something even worse_. Despite repeating that in her head, all she wanted was for this torture to end. She wasn't even sure if her face wasn't showing distress... Inhaling deeply, she tried to push physical sensations to the back of her mind, with barely any effect. _And again_. With a corner of her eye Yuzuru could see faint smirk on her beloved's lips. It wasn't hard to imagine Eichi's fingers, long and slender, slowly stroking the wireless remote of the vibrator she had placed in Yuzuru before, and turning the levels up. _I have no idea what this meeting is about_. It was so painful, she was so endlessly aroused yet this small thing was nowhere near enough, leaving her only craving for more. The polish on Eichi's perfectly trimmered nails was glowing gently, it's beautiful, pearl like color matching her shining, golden hair. The sight of those hands that could do everything with her was sending shivers down Fushimi's spine. _Unfair_.

\- Are you okay, Yuzuru?

Tori's voice reached her ears. Yuzuru automatically straightened up and looked in the direction of her Young Lady.

\- Yes, everything is perfectly in orde-

Before she finished that sentence, the vibrator had gone on yet another level, cutting her words short. Even so, her first thought was "I'm going to need to do the ironing again...". Her skirt probably looked awful with how Yuzuru was holding onto it for dear life.

\- But you look pale... I thought I told you not to overwork yourself, what a dumb slave you are!

Despite harsh words, Yuzuru could see nothing but concern on Tori's cute face. It didn't suit her at all. _My dearest Lady should be smiling_.

\- Himemiya is right... You don't look too good, Fushimi. Is it your day? I have painkillers with me, also we can visit the infirmary...

\- No, I'm fine - the level seemed to decrease, but it might've been just her body getting slightly more used to it.

Keito's sharp gaze felt as if she saw through Yuzuru's lie as clear as the day.

\- Don't forget you are not technically a member of the student council. You don't have to force yourself for our sake if you don't feel well.

\- Please do not-

This time it wasn't the level increasing, the toy had moved and hit entirely different spot... _I'm going to either die or embarass myself for the rest of my life_. Suddenly Eichi got up and approached the girl.

\- Since Yuzuru is always escorting me, this time I will accompany her to the infirmary~

\- Eichi, you-

\- I believe you can handle this, right, Keito?

Keito fixed her glasses, visibly displeased. Before Fushimi could protest, Eichi's fingers closed on her wrist, her hand cold despite the warmth in the room. One would never expect for those delicate hands to hold so much power as she didn't give Yuzuru any choice other than following her out of the room.

 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Yuzuru's knees wobbled and without Eichi's support she would've ended up on the ground. Looking up, she met crystal blue eyes, shining beautifully despite standing in the shade.

\- You are the worst - Fushimi hissed, yet held onto the other girl.

\- I know~

She couldn't even get angry, so she looked pleadingly at the older girl. Seeing her reaction, Eichi smiled playfully and gently caressed Yuzuru's cheek. Her face came closer and soft, pink lips touched her own. The kiss was sweet, yet painfully long, making Yuzuru dizzy. When they let go, Eichi was panting a bit, visibly affected by the lenght of it. Even so, her fingers made their way down Fushimi's body, slowly rubbing her clit through the material. Yuzuru was having a hard time breathing, on the verge of coming from the slightest touch. Before she knew it, her back hit the wall.

\- I wanted to go to the infirmary... - Eichi's whisper next to her ear made her unable to think - But you seem so impatient~

Cold fingers brushed her hair away from the neck, leaving it open for kisses. Soft, wet sound of lips meeting the skin and Eichi's regular breath were filling Yuzuru's mind as the other hand kept rubbing her sensitive spot. It didn't take long for her to come, desperately trying to hold the voice down despite her world going white. The toy inside kept vibrating the whole time, borderline painfully overstimulating her. She almost thanked out loud when the device got turned off.

\- You smell so good... - Eichi's voice was low, the rare erotic tune - Ah, so wet... Makes me want to eat you~

It took her a while to catch her breath again, but once she did Fushimi looked around.

\- We are...

\- In the corridor~

Terrifying images flashed through Yuzuru's head and she had no idea whether she wanted to kill Eichi or go to sleep.

\- If we got caught...

\- I wouldn't allow it. No one can see you coming beside me~

Before Yuzuru answered Eichi kissed her again. Weak and oversensitive Yuzuru felt as if her legs were melting. Tenshouin giggled and pecked her lips once again.

\- At least we got out of that boring meeting~

Sending Eichi's way a displeased look made her only laugh again.

\- Please fulfill your duties properly.

\- I will listen to your complaints once we get to the infirmary~ You need to rest~

Yuzuru sighed but she certainly wasn't in the shape to argue at the moment. Even though she was mad, her heart felt warm as well. _She won't just tease me and leave_. Even if Eichi was an irritating, spoiled brat Yuzuru loved her... Sometimes just a bit less.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget about kudos/comment!


End file.
